<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Eater x Danganronpa V3 Group Chat by TsumugiSummerSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922396">Soul Eater x Danganronpa V3 Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky'>TsumugiSummerSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Multi, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Protect Crona, Protect Kiibo, Symmetry, Wholseome Saiibo with a twist, protect gonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Kaede started a group-chat with both their friend groups and hell breaks loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Death the Kid/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Maka Albarn/Crona/Soul Eater Evans, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Chaaaaat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Maka Albarn has started a chat with Kaede Akamatsu.*</p><p>*Maka Albarn has changed 2 names.*</p><p>Meister Maka: Should I make a group chat with all our friends?</p><p>Kaedeee: Alright!</p><p>*Meister Maka has added 22 people to the chat.*</p><p>*Kaedeee has changed 22 names.*</p><p>Crona but no virus: UnU no ty...</p><p>Atua's Angie: Nyahahahaha! Great chat names~! Atua approves!</p><p>*B.S. has changed their name to "Black Star Is Your God"*</p><p>Lovely Liz: XDDD BS was the best name tho</p><p>Otakumugi: Oh, my name is a portmanteau of Tsumugi and Otaku!</p><p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Why couldn't it have been Gorgeous Girl Genius...</p><p>Cockitchy: Because your dumb u cum dumpster</p><p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Heeeeeeeeee</p><p>Death is The Kid: Maka, Kaede, may I?</p><p>Kaedeee: Please and thank you.</p><p>*Meister Maka has changed Death is The Kid from Member to Mod.*</p><p>*Death is The Kid has muted Kokichi for 24 hours.*</p><p>Tsubaki Blossom: All hail!</p><p>Shumai Roll: THANK YOU</p><p>Maki Roll: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU</p><p>Soul Campfire from Minecraft: y is everyone happy Kokichi is gone</p><p>Kaito Moomoota: bc he a little shit</p><p>Soul Campfire from Minecraft: Understandable have a gr8 day</p><p>*24 people are offline.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kirumi Protects Children and Things Get Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu gets muted for a month by Kirumi, and now everyone must face the consequences.</p><p>NOTE: Any text surrounded ^like this^ means outside of the chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Today, I fapped. Yet I just could not feel the rushes of dopamine I had been accustomed to. I kept on stimulating my genitalia, but felt nothing, and simply could not maintain an erection. After 20 minutes straight of trying to cum to no avail, I finally felt as if I was on the verge of a climax. And with passion, I punched my dick into submission. I beat it until it wanted nothing more but death. With great strength and perseverance, I was finally able to reach the orgasm. But instead of feeling the raw ecstacy of releasing my sperm cells, I felt nothing. My muscles were contracting, and semen was being released, yet I did not feel anything. I cried myself to sleep, trying to wait through my refractory period and hope my next orgasm could be better.</p><p>*Kirumommy has muted Mi-u I-ru-ma for 730 hours.*</p><p>Kiibobobo: No Miu for a month? Kirumi, PLEASE unmute her!</p><p>Kirumommy: And risk her sending another NSFW copypasta and making you, Gonta and Crona impure? No, thank you.</p><p>^Miu had had enough of the others' bullshit. She was gonna murder one of them.</p><p>She walked into one of their rooms (she couldn't tell whose as they were all identical) with a knife. And she saw someone hidden under a blanket.</p><p>'This is the end for you,' Miu though as she pierced through what she believed their back with her knife. She then stabbed them in the head, and in the chest. She took off her blood-stained clothes and ran back to her room. But when she returned and checked the chat, she saw a set of horrifying messages.^</p><p>Kaito Moomoota: WHO THE FUCK MURDERED MY SIDEKICK</p><p>Patty x Giraffes: Which one? :3</p><p>Kaito Moomoota: It's Shuichi! SOMEONE KILLED HIM</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo, so sorry this was short, I just wanted to post something dark and make things go from 0 to 100 real fucking quick (please get that reference...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Oh fuck, what have I done?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu gets unmuted after she murders Shuichi, but things quickly get worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I killed off Sushi Shy-hara, I guess I just wanted some shit to go crazy XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maki Roll: Who the fuck killed him.</p><p>Kaito Moomoota: Maki, don't do what I think you're gonna do-</p><p>Maki Roll: No, I just...I just want to TALK.</p><p>*Meister Maka has unmuted Mi-u I-ru-ma.*</p><p>Maki Roll: It was you, wasn't it, you bitch.</p><p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Fuck no! It was probably that black blooded kid!</p><p>Crona but no virus: B-but I didn't d-do it!</p><p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Stuttering over text just makes you more sus, for fuck's sake!!</p><p>Crona but no virus: EEP! I-I-I'm sorry!!</p><p>Mi-u I-ru-ma: Bitch, you better be!!!</p><p>Tsubaki Blossom: Oh, for Shinigami's sake, SHUT UP, MIU! I found your blood-covered clothes in his room! Damn, I'm usually sane, but I've had enough with these people!!</p><p>Shumai Roll: Why are you all fighting? ;-;</p><p>Cockitchy: Wait...SAIHARA-CHAN?????</p><p>Lovely Liz: DIDN'T MIU STAB YOU OR SOME SHIT!?!?</p><p>Shumai Roll: No, that's just a guy I'm friends with. I let him sleep in my room.</p><p>Patty x Giraffes: Then...why did he look like you?</p><p>Shumai Roll: Who ever said he looked like me? He doesn't! Did you guys just...assume it was me because he was hidden under a blanket in my room??</p><p>Kaito Moomoota: Wait...you're a...g-g-g-g-g-ghoooost!?!?!?</p><p>Shumai: Looks like I need to spell it out for you all: IIII AAAAMMMM SSSSTTTTIIIILLLLLLLL AAAALLLLIIIIVVVVEEEE</p><p>Kiibobobo: Yes! :')</p><p>Tenko the Lesbiab: Yay! One more male that ISN'T totally degenerate!</p><p>Black*Star is Your God: YAHOOOOO!!</p><p>*24 people are offline.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>